


Wings

by Morgan_Crow



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, GN Reader, Gen, Other, Thirteen - Freeform, Winged Reader, doctor who - Freeform, thirteenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Crow/pseuds/Morgan_Crow
Summary: When the doctor finds you in a experimental facility she decides to take you with her.
Relationships: 13 x reader, Thirteen x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Wings

You sat quietly on the metal examination table; the cold metal pressed against the pants of your uniform. The man Infront of you stood with his back turned to you, his white coat hanging towards the floor. He looked about 45 with slight grey scruff and brown eyes. He appeared kind but you knew otherwise. In reality he was well over 4500 years old and was very much NOT human.

You had been here for around 300 years; you had never thought you would have lived this long but the experiments the man Infront of you had done made you less than the human you once were. They left you with some newfound abilities.

He turned around holding a syringe filled with black liquid that you had become all too familiar with. He roughly griped your arm and stuck the needle into you, it burned at your veins and filled you with a stinging pain. You felt power surge through your blood as tears pricked at your eyes. It was another day of being a lab rat.

\---

You woke up in your bed, your body aching from the day before. Climbing out of bead with a groan you pushed your (h/c) hair back and combs through it with your fingers. You had to start getting ready for another day.

You tugged off your night shirt and examined your form in the mirror. Small scars decorated your skin from the time in the scientists’ “care”. You ran your fingers over them, old and new, scars and wounds. Your eyes fell on your face, it was one of the few things that looked the same.

You slowly looked at your wings. They were black and slightly damaged. The feathers were dirty and slightly mangled. They were strong and though you had never learned to fly properly, you could glide and float a few inches of the ground when you really tried. You smoothed your feathers down to the best of your ability and put on your shirt, struggling slightly to get your wings into the holes in the back.

You quickly changed your pants and slipped on your shoes. The uniform was white, a long-sleeved t-shit loose pants and slip-on shoes. Though some people had gloves if they were deemed “too powerful”. Shockingly they never seemed to stain with the amount of blood and chemicals that got on them.

A sigh escapes your lips as you opened the door and walk down the cold hallway. The facility you were in always felt sterile and cold like a hospital. You walked quietly, so lost in your own mind that you almost didn’t hear the yelling in the other room.

Almost.

They didn’t take new test subjects often and they would have scheduled it, so that wasn’t it. You walked to the doorway trying not to be noticed. You saw a blond woman in a long coat and suspenders shouting at the scientist that had worked on you the day before. From your angle you could see the man grab a gun but you doubted she saw. “now, doctor. You of all people should know that sometimes their needs to be sacrifices to further medical and technological advancements.” He said. You had to move quick if you wanted to keep from another life lost at the hands of the monster. “not when its like this! These people have done nothing to you, they don’t deserve this!” she shouted at him. He lifted his arm. “problem not, but you deserve this.” He smirked and placed a finger on the trigger.

You couldn’t let another person die, you ran as fast as you could and blocked her with your wings before pulling her to the ground.

BANG

She landed on top of you with your wings around her covering her form in your shadow-like feathers. You felt a sharp pain in your left wing, you must have taken the hit. She pushed herself off of you and charged at him. You watched as she held him down. “doc! I heard a gun are you okay?” three people ran in the room and looked at her. “I’m fine. I got him though!” she smiled at them.

You stood up trying to be as easy as you could on your wing. They continued to talk until one of them noticed you.

“you must be on of the- um, patients? I guess.” You nodded at the lady Infront of you. “alright, I’m Yaz. That’s graham, Ryan, and the Doctor.” She pointed at the three people behind her that were now staring at you. “(y/n)” you looked at her hand and took it hesitantly. They held a device to the man’s head he went unconscious. “thank you by the way! you’re a lifesaver, literally.” The doctor chuckled as she spoke. Her eyes laned on your wing. “oh! I could help you with that if you’d like.” She grabbed at your left wing.

You pulled away from her with a yelp. “uhh you don’t need to do that.” Your hands shot up. Of everything that you wanted having this “doctor” work on you was not one of them. “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise” her voice quieted down as if she was talking to a scared puppy. “why should I believe you?” she thought for a moment before speaking. “if I was going to hurt you, I would have done it already, and I wouldn’t be against him.” She spoke in a way that seemed genuine but you’ve met people that were not what they seemed. But what was the point of fighting it? whatever happens couldn’t be worse than being in the facility.

“okay.” You hesitated as you spoke. “well would you mind helping us around here, it’s a bit of a maze.” She smiled and you felt safer. “yeah, it’s a bit confusing at first. Where do you need to go?”

\---

The five of you walked down the hallways. The only sound being another tangent about the history of one of the species that was kept here. “and you would never be able to tell until they went into water!” she chirped on. The other three seemed used to it and you wondered if this was how it always was. You wouldn’t mind being around them if that’s the case, it was almost calming to listen to the rants and banter amongst the group.

“(y/n)? you there?” Ryan waved his hand Infront of your face. “Huh? Oh, sorry I didn’t catch that...” you must not have notice them talking. “were not there yet.” Yaz and Ryan had decided to get the doc into one thing that she had missed out on as a kid. The constant ‘are we there yet?’ might have driven you mad if graham hadn’t stopped them.

He laughed “that’s not what I was going to ask. But still, we were wondering what you are.” That caught you off guard. “what do you mean?” you eyed him as he spoke. “well this place has all sorts of species but I’m not sure what you are, I’ve seen plenty of winged aliens but none that were like you.” The doctor piped up. “alien?! No no no, I’m human- well I was human before I got here, I guess.” That just seemed to raise more questions.

“well how long have you been here? When did you get here? How do you have wings? Are you sure that you’re human?” you waved your arms trying to get her to slow down. She looked at you expectantly. “alright… uh, I’ve been here for 300ish years, no I don’t know how I’m still alive. I got her in 2018? Its fuzzy since its been so long… I have wings for the same reason that the experiments here can do anything, its what were used for. And yes, I’m human.”

She looked at you with wonder, in the same way that a person would look at an old painting. “fascinating, time must run different here! Why did you stop walking?”

“we’re here. I don’t know your planning on getting in, the only people who can get in are-“ you paused when she pressed a blank piece of paper onto the key scanner. It let out a beep before the door unlocked. What the hell?

All of you walked into the control room. It was a large room filled with consoles and screens, you couldn’t begin to understand the lines of text and symbols that were on the screens. The doctor walked to one of the consoles and began flipping switches. The other three didn’t seem to mind, they were more focused on the insane amount of technology around them. A loud noise rung out; it shook you to your core. You turned to look at the doctor, who looked fairly calm given the amount of noise.

“I disabled the security and alerted a planet or two of where their people went. We should get moving.” The doc spoke fast before quickly walking to the door. The others followed her, you stayed put.

Graham turned to look at you. “are you coming or not?” you smiled and ran after them.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
